puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Puella Magi Olivia Magica
Puella Magi Olivia Magica '(魔法少女オリビア☆マギカ) is a Puella Magi fanseries created by Haruna. The series is based upon the IRL (in Real Life) lives and personalities of the friends in the creator's real life. Story In the summer of 20XX, 5 young 8th grade girls are visted by the imperial goddess, Madoka through their dreams telling them that an evil force, commanded by a creature known simply as Kyubey is coming to destroy the universe, and all souls of its inhabitants with it. After being told they were chosen by destiny to combat Kyubey itself, Madoka had granted them Soul Gems, granting them to abilities to become magical girls. Now Olivia, Samuela "Sam", Vesta and Paige must fight Kyubey before it can complete its master plan, but first shall befriend and accompanies their fellow classmate and magical girl, Isis, who has a different objective. Characters Puella Magi *[[Olivia Watanabe |'Olivia Watanabe ]] (オリビア・渡辺): Olivia was heavily spoiled and was taught the "art of lying" by her parents, who even went to the point of faking her mother's death just to earn some extra money. Due to her developed truth-unusing skill, she has lost many friends and became a cold person overtime, "locking away and burning" her emotions. As a magical girl, she is the team's leader and her theme color is blue. She is mainly associated with water and bubbles, her Soul Gem is a blue teardrop located in the center of her forehead and her weapon is a dual-edged sword. *'Samuela "Sam" Charts' (サムイエラ・チャート): A cheeky, loud-mouthed and short tempered girl, who has surprisingly been one of Olivia's close friends since the 3rd grade alongside Vesta. Sam grew up in a rural community since a young age, where if you were the strongest and meanest, you survived. Despite her rough, brute and fight-filled exterior, underneath is a big softie with a huge heart, who just wants friends who understand her. As a magical girl, her theme color is red. She is mainly associated with fire and flames, her Soul Gem is a red diamond located on the back of her left hand and her weapon are a pair of gloves with spiked knuckles. *'Vesta Hamilton' (ベスタ・ハミルトン): A mature and helping girl, who comes from a wealthy family, who has surprisingly been one of Olivia's close friends since the 3rd grade alongside Sam. Vesta has a strange fear of aquariums, especially the fish and octopi, creeped out by their "eyelidless-ness". Vesta is quite reliable, can answer almost any given question and enjoys a challenge, despite having quite a lot of talents. As a magical girl, her theme color is yellow. She is mainly associated with gold coins and gold rings, her Soul Gem is a yellow heart located on her tummy, above her navel and her weapon as an over-sized chakram. *'Paige Edwards' (ページ・エドワーズ): An innocent, gentle and highly sensetive and emotional girl, but when ticked off, can snap a bone if needed. Paige hates it when others mention her disability (Paralysis), having her paralyzed from the waist down, making her wheelchair bound as result. She dreams of being able to run, walk and play like everyone else, including Olivia and the others. As a magical girl, her theme color is green. Her Soul Gem is a green club on the back of her right hand and her weapon is a chain with a sickle at each end. *'Isis Roberts' (イシス・ロバーツ): A mysterious magical girl and new student in the girls' class from Newcastle, England, who has different objectives that involve destroying Kyubey but not with Olivia and her friends. Like Olivia, who she calls "Girl who sits across from me". She is a stoic and unemotional girl. Isis has a habit of saying the phrase, "You bleeding..." when angry or upset. As a magical girl, her theme colors are purple and silver. Her Soul Gem is a violet X-shape located on her left thigh and her weapons are throwing knives and daggers. Witches Supporting Characters [[Megumi Watanabe |'Megumi Watanabe' ]] (めぐみ・渡辺): Olivia's older sister whose currently in her senior year. Megumi is the only known person who knows the identites of the Puella Magi. Category:Fanseries Category:Fan Anime